Infiltration success?
by ellenimsay
Summary: Finally! Katsura was able to infiltrate the Shinsengumi! But there is one man whom he didn't expect... Saitou Shimaru! Beware, Yaoi! Saitou/Zura (I can't help but to see them as a nice paring since the latest arc!) with hints on Ginzura


**Hello there! It's been ages since I last wrote something, so please don't be too hard on this fic! Also, I've never written anything for the Gintama fandom before, since it's so hard for me to keep everyone in character. **

**I really hope that I did somewhat well writing my first Gintama story and I also hope that you like it! I would really appreciate any kind of review, be it just to tell me if you liked the story or not or maybe even to tell me what I could do better next time **

I did it! I really managed to infiltrate the Shinsengumi base! So far almost everything went exactly as I had in mind. Hell, I even managed to fool the demon vice-captain! Everyone of these Bakfu dogs here either look up to me or at least respect me for being promoted right after joining.

Everyone but one certain man! This vicious beast seemed to have figured out my real intent form the very beginning. A man far scarier than even Hijikata Toshiro. Saitou Shimaru! Captain of the third unit! This man is in charge of finding traitors within the Shinsengumi so I really shouldn't be surprised that he's suspicious of me. He certainly must have a good sense for people like myself.

_But I won't give up just yet!_ _If I play my cards right then I can get rid of even that man._

He did track me down to Gintoki, but in the end he didn't find anything! _One point for the mighty Katsura Kotarou, hahahaha!_ _Speaking about Gintoki, Af-ro does kind of resemble him….with his hair like that… And his eyes, they remind me a lot of the Shiroyashas! Quite intriguing…. I wonder if the rest of his body also looks like Gintokis, toned chest, broad shoulders, muscular legs and a very nice a… Stop it right there Kotarou! This is totally not productive! You can dwell in your delusions at any other time, but not when you're right in the enemy's base! Plus that Af-ro guy could be back any second now! _

I needed to prepare myself since I was actually sitting in Saitou Shimau's room right now, waiting for his return. After he almost cought me at the Yorozuya's he's started to act even stranger around me. Even though I didn't do anything suspicious! It is incredibly hard to figure him out since he never says a single word… Besides Z's anyway. _Ah, here he comes, time to do the loyal Bakfu dog act!_

"Good evening Af-ro san! You had your day off today, right? I hope you were able to relax a bit!"

_As expected, no answer! You damn little….huh? What is that paper in his hand? Is he reading a report? Maybe he used his free time to investigate me even more! Curse you Af-ro! Wait… Is he blushing? Why the hell would he blush?! It can't be! I must imagine things because he's making me so gad damn nervous!_

" Are you not feeling well? Here, please have some of the tea I prepared. I'm sure it will help you!" _Yes, it will help you go straight down to hell! My poison plan didn't work the first time, but this time for sure it….Oi, oi! Where the hell are you running off to?! The toilette?! Seriously?! You just had to go to the toilette that much? Well then hurry the fuck up and do your business! I want to kill you already! Why does that man have to be so difficult?! Well, I'll just have some tea in the meantime…_

_Oh my god! What the hell?! I almost poisoned myself! That damned bastard is making me so nervous it makes me do weird things already! I really need to calm down.. Oh, he's finally coming out._

"Af-ro san, would you like to have your tea now?"

When I looked up I noticed him staring at me. He had pulled down the mask that always covered the lower part of his face and the look in his eyes seemed to have changed somewhat. He's suddenly looking really determined… _But determined to do what? Finally expose me? Like hell I'd let that happen! You just watch, I'll….oi, oi, when did he get so close?_

I can't believe that I didn't notice him coming so close to me! I just wanted to reach for my sword when he suddenly dove in and…. Kissed me right on the lips!

_Holy fucking… He just kissed me! On the mouth! Why in the world would he… And now he's blushing again, which is kind of cute, but what the hell! _

I just thought that I needed to get my act together when he's started to move in again, slower this time. Still, I couldn't react at all! I was just way to confused at what was even happening! And then he was kissing me again, more surely this time. It felt good, but I should really stop him! Unfortunately I didn't notice his hand that slowly made its way to my ass and then squeezed it, making me gasp.

That Af-ro had the nerve to use this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. _What the hell is going on?! This doesn't make any sense! Wait… What if this is his way to test my loyalty to him? Ha! Now I've got you all figured out you bastard! Alright then, I'll play along with your petty little game!_

With my new found determination in mind I grabbed his coat and pulled him even closer, kissing him back with all I got. This seemed to surprise him at first, but after a second of recovery he kissed me back even harder, letting his hands move all over my body. Actually, this felt really nice, until he started to unbutton my shirt.

_Oi, oi, how far does he intend to take this? He's not meaning to… Or is he? That's not possible! But still, I just have to go along with whatever he does if I don't want to ruin my plans of destroying the Shinsengumi! Plus, I might even get to see him naked and… Kotarou you fool! This is nothing that you should actually want!_

While I was still scolding myself for my…inappropriate thoughts, Saitou was already sliding off my shirt before unzipping my pants. He then parted from my lips and started to kiss his way down to my most private parts. I gulped and only stared at him when he finally freed my arousal from its tight restriction.

_So this really IS going to happen… _The man only gave me a quick and very red glance before he slowly lowered his mouth onto my cock. I just couldn't help that moan that left my lips despite my unwillingness. Never before had I anyone do this to me and damn, it felt great! Not able to sit up any longer I let myself fall back to the floor, arching my back as the curly haired man started to suck harder while completely ridding me of my pants.

I only realized that I had my eyes closed in pleasure when I felt his fingers sliding into my open and drooling mouth. I simply grabbed his hand, glad for something to hold onto and started to suck as vigorously on his fingers as he did on my arousal. I was a bit disappointed when he pulled his hand away from me; I think I even whined a bit. But that was nothing compared to the gasp I that escaped my mouth when I felt one of his fingers nudging its way into my tight entrance.

I grimaced a bit; it just felt so weird and foreign. If it wasn't for the intense pleasure I was receiving thanks to Saitou the strange sensation would probably have bothered me much more. The white haired man seemed to sense my discomfort and used his free hand to stroke my chest and even pinch my nipples! Who would have known that they can actually feel that good?!

It didn't take long and the trusting and sliding finger inside of me actually started to feel kind of good. I felt some discomfort again when he added the second finger, but the third one actually hurt! Again, Saitou seemed to sense my distress. This time he let my cock slide from his mouth with a quiet 'pop' and moved up to kiss me again. Not only my lips, but also my neck, my chest, and everywhere he could reach, trying to comfort me.

_What a strange man. Right now he doesn't even need to talk and I can still understand what he's trying to tell me. But why is he trying to comfort me? Why is he so intent of pleasuring me? Why not just take what he wants?_

Before I could actually make any sense of the man above me I suddenly felt an overwhelming pleasure. Saitou had crooked his fingers a bit and hit a spot that made me see stars! Hell, I almost came right there! He must have noticed that he did something good too, since I had moaned like a bitch in heat and arched my back as far as I possibly could. His stare was so intense, I almost couldn't take it.

To my surprise though he didn't try to hit that spot again. Instead he pulled his fingers out of my now quivering hole making me whine in the process. The man that I still couldn't make any sense of looked at me….fondly? Then he sat back and started to completely undress himself. _Yes, he does look a lot like Gintoki even underneath his cloths…._

I was still admiring, pardon, I meant to say looking at him when my gaze fell down to his nether regions. I had to gulp. _ .God! He's huge! Huger than huge! How the hell is that supposed to fit inside of me?! _I was still staring when he scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his bed, laying us both down. He then positioned himself in between my spread legs before he coated his length in his own spit.

When he finally took both my legs and positioned then over his shoulders I started to get really nervous! Even if he was gentle up till now, having a crazy, non-talking bastard with a monster cock towering me wasn't exactly reassuring. But I couldn't stop now! I was far too curious on how that thick and long, SCRATCH THAT! I meant that I had to continue with this in order to succeed my plans on destroying the Shinsengumi! Anyway, I at least had to do something about this position and about something else too.

"Please wait!" Saitou had just started to nudge my hole with the tip of his cock. Now he was looking at me with…concern?

"I would like to do this in another way."

The permed man looked positively confused now, so I just acted. I sat up quite quickly and pushed the other man bock onto the bed. Meanwhile I also grabbed his mask that was just pooling around his neck. Now sitting on top of my actual enemy I pulled the mask over his eyes successfully covering them.

"Please, do not remove this. It will make this experience even better, I promise."

He nodded, but I still waited a moment, just to be sure. Then I finally removed that damn wig and the fake moustache. They had been bothering me for a while now. When that was done I lifted my hips and grabbed the arousal of the man beneath me to position him at my entrance. I could actually feel it pulsing in my hand. Also, I was really surprised when I heard the low moan. It sent shivers down my spine and made me want to hear more of it.

With new determination I slowly started to lowered myself onto him, ignoring my own by now really painful arousal. I managed to take the tip inside of me before I accidentally let out a hiss and stopped. _As expected, it hurts! _Saitou let his hands wander to my thighs, stoking then in soothing patterns. I started to lower myself anew, taking inch by inch of the other's arousal. It was painful, but the quiet moans and groans kept me going until I had the whole length inside of me.

By the time I was fully seated I was panting really hard and Af-ro san was gripping my thighs with almost bruising force. _Good god, I feel so full! _The thick and hot length pulsing inside of me was something I had never experienced before. And even though it hurt, it also brought the weirdest of pleasures with it. Being impaled like this, it was almost as if being pierced by a sword! And by god, I loved it!

I took another deep breath before I stated moving again. Up and down, very slow at first. But as our panting and moaning increased, the pace also did. By now Saitou was meeting every one of my thrusts with his own, creating the dirtiest noises. I actually fell forward at a particularly hard thrust which hit THAT spot head on. I tried my best to keep up with him, but as almost all of his thrusts hit right home, all I could do was to lie on top of him, moaning, panting and drooling.

Right when I thought that I'm going to burst he grabbed my thighs even harder and thrusted into my tight heat with all he got. I threw my head back and almost screamed his name while I came all over his stomach, my ass getting even tighter. The man beneath me let out one last moan before I could feel a hot and sticky fluid fill me up.

I felt full, and sticky, and kind of disgusting and I was more relaxed and satisfied than I had been in a long time, just lying there, on top of the man I'm supposed to kill. However, this boneless feeling only lasted for a few moments. Because then the weight of what had just happened finally crashed onto me.

_Oh my god! I just had sex with Saitou Shimaru! My rival! A member of the fucking Shinsengumi! And what's worse, I even enjoyed it! No, calm down Kotarou… You were just overwhelmed is all! Oh my…How do I face him now? Should I say smething? Or…_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

_Ooiiiiiii! Are you fucking kidding me?! You are asleep already?! Did I exhaust you that much?! You seriously need to work on your stamina dude! Fuck it, I'm out of here!_

With my thoughts still running wild I sat up slowly as not to wake the sleeping man. I looked at him one last time, wondering if I had passed his trial, before I let him slide out of me and stood up. I had to hold back a whine then. I scooped up my cloths and got dressed before I put on my wig again and finally left his place, limping in the process. _That bastard really is too huge! I wonder if Gintoki would be also this big if… OH hell no! I'm so not going there now! Just what the fuck is wrong with me today?! Anyway, I really have to find a way to get rid of that Af-ro. Before it's too late…._

One day later the Yorozuya received a lertter form their newest client.

"Gin chan! What does he write aru? Did he finally manage to make friends with Zura?"

"Don't be so pushy! I'm reading it right now! Hmmm… He writes that at first he wasn't sure about following our newest advice…"

"What advice Gin san? I didn't know that we already gave him a new one?"

"Ah yeah, you were out buying dinner that time. Anway, Kagura and I came up with the idea that if he's not able to convey his feelings by speaking up, then he should just try it with gestures, like body contact. You know, put a hand on Zuras shoulder, stuff like that."

"I see! That's actually a really good advice! How did it go?"

"I was just getting to that part when you had to interrupt me four eyes! Well, where was I? Ah ja… Oh, good! It seems he heeded to our advice despite his initial distress to do so! He even says that it went very well and that it was the experience of his lifetime? Man, that guy gets this happy just from simple gestures like that? Really pitiful…"

"Poor Af-ro… Was that all aru?"

"Yea…No, there is another page… huh? Wait….What?! That bastard got it all wrong! That totally wasn't what you were supposed to do! What the hell were you thinking?! Even I haven't done that to him yet you monster!"

"Gin san! What's wrong? What happened?"

Gintoki awkwardly stared at his two brats. _I have to burn that letter! And I have to have a serious talk with Zura!_


End file.
